A New Home
by longlivetheEvilQueen
Summary: Previous title Goodnight. Little!Emma Mama!Regina AU where Emma is Regina's daughter. I am making this into a oneshot area for little!Emma mama!Regina stories. The oneshots will be in the same AU as this one. I am willing to try to take requests. If you do submit one I will try to get to them as soon as I can. Thank You! XD
1. A New Home

**This is set in the same universe as** _ **Goodnight**_ **. When Regina first becomes Little!Emma's Mama. I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT or Regina and Emma.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-A New Home-**

"Finally finished." Regina stood in a light blue, freshly painted room. Dozens of stuffed animals sat neatly arranged on the bed, brand new books filled the small dark brown bookshelf. An identically colored dresser, filled to the brim with toddler sized clothing sat next to it. And a tiny childrens table was across the room drowning in coloring books with a jumbo size box of crayons.

Regina glanced anxiously at her watch, "They'll be here any minute." She quickly made her way through the house to the front door. She started spinning the plain band she wore on her finger, a nervous habit she'd had since high school, and began pacing the foor as if she were trying to put a hole through it.

A sudden loud knock came from the door, startling the anxious woman. She took a slow deep breath, smiled, and opened the door.

"Are you Regina Mills?" A pixie cut brunette with bright green eyes, carring a small backpack asked.

Regina's hand tightened on the door handle, her shoulders tensing. "Yes. I am Regina Mills. And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Oh right. I'm Mary Margaret. The social worker. And this is Emma, the little girl you're adopting." Mary Margaret stepped to the side reveling the small blonde clutching the back of her leg.

Regina let out a breath, her smile softening. Emma's little blue-green eyes kept darting from Regina, to the ground, to MM and back again. Regina pulled the door open and lead them inside. Once the door was firmly shut she crouched down in front of the little girl.

"Hello little one," Regina spoke softly, like one would to a frightened animal. Emma blinked and shuffled closer to MM.

"Say hi to the lady Emma," Mary Margaret encouraged, hopeing to get Emma to at least get Emma to talk with her new mom.

"H-hi." Emma stuttered out as she burried her face against MM's leg.

"She's really shy."

"That is alright. She's in a new home and in an unfamiliar town. I'm sure that she will get comfortable in her own time," Regina said as she stood, "where are her bags?"

"Oh well, this is it right here." the social worker held up the child's backpack. "Two shirts, a pair of jeans, toothbrush and toothpaste, all in here."

"That's all?"

"That's all that the previous family she was with had for her."

Regina pursed her lips. Clearing her throat she thought, _"Well it's good that I thought to go buy everything ahead of time then. And Ruby thought I was going overboard."_

"Well, why don't you both come into the kitchen, I'm sure you could both use a snack after the long drive."

"I would love to, but I have to get back to the office. Here is her bag." MM put her hand on the blonde's head, "You be good okay Emma. I'm sure that you'll be real happy here." The young girl only blinked, then started to suck on her thumb.

Once MM had left Regina crouched down to Emma's eye level. Holding out her hand she gently asked, "How about we go and put your bag in your room? Then we can get you a snack and I'll show you around."

Emma looked down at the floor and nodded, timidly taking the brunette's hand, thumb still in her mouth.

When they arrived at the little girl's new bedroom Regina set the worn bag next to the door and stepped further inside bringing Emma with her. "This is your room Emma. I didn't know what color you like best so I had it painted blue. If you don't like it then we can always have it painted something else."

Emma didn't respond. She let go of Regina's hand and looked at the overflowing, hand carved, chest of toys at the foot of the bed.

Regina made her way over to the window and opened the purple curtains, the sunlight brightening the room.

"Do you like your room Emma?" Regina asked unsure if everything was to the child's liking.

"Mine?" Emma quietly asked pointing to the coloring books.

Regina smiled softly, "Yes, those are for you. This room and everything in it is yours." Little green eyes widened. Emma looked around the room, her tiny jaw hanging open. She pointed at the stuffed animals and the bed then in an awed whisper asked, "Mine?"

Regina nodded, grabbing a stuffed tiger from the pile and gave it to the pint-sized blonde. Emma clutched the toy tightly in her hands, as if it would be ripped away from her if she didn't.

Emma looked up at Regina a small, hopeful, smile on her face. She pointed at Regina and said, "Mine."

Regina beamed, chocolate brown eyes sparkling with tears of joy. "Yes sweet girl. Yours."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Thank you for reading! XD**


	2. A Fun Day

**Hey, I got this oneshot idea the other day and it would not leave me alone. So here it is. This is apart of my** _ **Goodnight**_ **AU, I hope you enjoy it! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-A Fun Day-**

"Oof," Regina was awakened by a tiny blonde missile colliding into her.

Little hands impatiently pulled at her silk pajama top.

"...Up Mama! Ged up!" Emma bounced on her mother a few more times trying to shake the woman awake.

Regina peeked an eye open and saw the pouting blonde crawl up to her face and lay next to her. Regina closed the brown eye before the little blonde could realize she was awake.

Emma huffed, pressing the tip of her nose against her mama's. She reached up and poked Regina's cheek. The corner of the brunette's lips twitched upward, holding back a smile Regina lazily wrapped an arm around her daughter's thin waist.

"Time ged up Mama. Me up, so you up to!"

Regina opened chocolate orbs finding the toddler's sea green eyes staring right into her own. Blonde curls stuck out like a wind whipped bush.

The brunette chuckled, and grabbed the hand still poking her face.

"Good morning baby girl." Regina spoke her voice low and quiet from sleep.

A face splitting grin spread across the child's lips, gripping the larger hand that held her own.

"Gud moring Mama. You wake now?" Emma asked pushing her face even closer to her mother's, smushing their noses together, to get a better look at chocolate eyes.

"Yes sweet girl, I'm awake now."

"Gud. Den me and you can go to da park. And pway on da swings and da slide. Ooo, and me can pway wif Liwy on da dinosour!" Emma bounced excitedly, her eyes lighting up at the thought of her friend.

"Hold up baby. Before we do any of that we're going to have to eat and get dressed. You don't want to go to the park in your pjs, do you?" Blonde curls shook back and forth, "Alright then. What do you want for breakfast then baby?"

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes it is then. While I get started on breakfast, how about you go and get dressed."

"O-kay!" Emma jumped up and sped out of the room. Regina shook her head an affectionate smile on her face.

Regina quickly got dressed, went downstairs and got started on breakfast. As she was setting the two plates of food on the table, Emma ran into the room and threw her short arms tightly around her mama's legs.

"All dwessed Mama!" Emma was wearing a red spiderman shirt, a pair of light blue jeans and tiny red and purple sneakers. Her hair was still sticking up and curling in every direction.

"Well, lets eat. Then we'll get your hair made up beautifully, and after that we will go to the park." Regina ran her fingers through the blonde locks trying to tame them a little bit.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ LineBreak SQSQSQSQSQSQ

As soon as the car was parked, Emma was pulling at her seatbelt trying to get loose.

"Would you like some help baby?" Regina asked leaning over to unlatch the belt, but Emma put both of her hands over the button.

"No Mama! Me do it." Emma glared at the seatbelt, determined to get herself out of the car seat.

"Okay, but how about you try unlatching it with both hands instead of one. It might work better that way sweet girl." Regina leaned against the car door, her hand on her hip, watching as the little blonde tried to get free.

Emma had the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyebrows pushed together and her nose was scrunched up in concentration. She tried one more time and she finally got free.

"Did you see Mama? Me did it!" A huge toothy grin on the blonde's face. She jumped from the car into her mother's arms.

"Yes baby. You did it! All by yourself. I'm very proud of you." Regina said, softly tapping the tip of Emma's nose. The toddler giggled, scrunching her nose up and went cross-eyed.

The two made their way over to the playground. Emma giggling and snuggling into her mother's arms the entire way.

A small, grinning, brunette girl ran over to them as they reached the swing set. "Emmy you here!"

"Liwy!" Regina set a wiggling Emma down. The two toddlers hugged, giggling and chattering excitedly.

Emma turned to Regina, holding Lilly's hand, "Mama, we go pway now."

"Alright sweet girl, but stay where I can see you." The small blonde started pulling her friend toward the dinosour climbing equipment. "Oh Lilly, can you tell me where your mother is?"

"Mommy's over there at da bench." Lilly pointed to the bench under the tree, her blonde mother watching the three of them.

Lilly and Emma ran off to play before another word could be said.

Malficent waved Regina over. Standing up the women hugged, Regina closed her eyes savoring the affection and saftey she always felt around her childhood friend.

"How are you Regina? You look tired." Mal asked a small smile tilting her lips.

"Oh, I'm fine Mal. But I am a little tired. Emma was so excited to spend time with Lilly today that she decided to wake me up a little early this morning."

"She surprise attacked you again didn't she?" Mal smirked, having had first hand expirence with an overly excited blonde toddler.

"Yes. Yes she did." Regina said with a smile her brown eyes shining with amusement.

A loud squeel came from the slide. The mothers glanced over, seeing both their girls going down together both wearing matching grins. Lilly hopped off first and helped Emma down. Emma hugged the small brunette then spead off giggling, Lilly chasing after her.

"Their going to be friends for a long time." Mal said a small gratefull smile growing. Regina smiled, content, her daughter was happily playing with her best friend in the world, and she was sitting enjoying the company of her own childhood friend.

"Yeah, they will be." Mal wraped a arm around the brunette in a hug. Regina leaned into her touch and watched the two toddlers play in their own little world.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	3. Goodnight

**I got a review the other day that said that I could get reported for the lyrics I had in the first oneshot, Goodnight, that's why I took it down and rewrote it. This is that rewrite. Well kinda rewrite, most of it is the same but I took out the song lyrics and added a small bit to it. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Goodnight-**

"Mama." A two foot high blonde stood next to a queen sized bed. Her little hand patting her brunette mother's cheek.

"M-mama," slowly brown eyes blinked open. "Emma, baby, what's wrong?" Regina asked as she pushed herself up. Taking her daughter's tiny hand in her own, she began rubbing gentle circles on the back of it with her thumb.

Liittle blue-green eyes focused on the floor. The blonde's tiny fingers played with the end of her shirt. Regina traced the child's cheek with the back of her finger wiping away tear tracks. She hooked her finger underneath the little chin, and lifted gently. "What's wrong my sweet girl? Did you have a nightmare?" Emma lifted her shimmering eyes to meet her mama's, sniffled, and crawled onto her lap.

"I've got you Emma. Can you tell me what's wrong? Please," Regina wrapped her arms snuggly aroung the small girl.

"S-Scawy," Emma hiccuped, fresh tears filling her eyes.

"You had a scary dream?" Emma nodded.

"Do you want to stay in here and sleep with me?" Regina ran her hand gently through soft blonde curls.

"Uh-huh. M-me stay w-wif you mama." Little arms tightened their hold on the older womans neck. Emma burrowed futher into Regina, getting as close as possible.

Regina cradled Emma to her, the little blondes head laying on her chest, listening to her mama's heartbeat. Regina pulled the thick comforter over them both.

"I've got you baby girl. No one can hurt you. Mama's got you. You're safe." Regina started running her fingers through her baby's hair hoping to hep calm her.

The toddler shook, tangling a small fist in her Mama's short dark hair. "Mama, y-you 'tect m-me. No let da m-monsder ged me." Emma curled closer to Regina, burying her face into the crook of the brunette's neck.

"Of course I'll protect you my sweet girl," Regina kept running her fingers through soft curls, "Is that what your dream was about? A monster?" Regina asked, the corner of her lips turning downward.

Emma turned her head, laying her ear above the woman's heart again. Its rythm soothing her. She nodded, her tears slowing.

"It was g-gonna ead me."

"Oh, Emma," Regina sighed softly, tightening her arms around the small, trembling body, "It won't eat you. I won't let it. I'll keep you safe baby girl."

"Pwomise?" The blonde sniffed, her eyes growing heavy.

"I promise Emma. You're safe."

Regina smoothed Emma's hair one more time before placing a kiss on top of her daughter's head.

"Love you Emma."

A sleepy, "Love you mama," was the last thing said before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Thanks for reading! XD**


	4. The First Haircut

**This is sort of a rewrite of Haircuts. But it's my own thing and does not go by the original request. It's just about Emma's first haircut with Regina. So all my own and Gravity In The Air's, she thought of Emma demanding a haircut and having Regina have one with her to keep her calm. Credit where it is due. I hope you like it! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-The First Haircut-**

Thud thud, thud. Emma ran into the room. Long blonde curls bouncing around the air.

"Mama!" Regina glanced up from her paperwork, a small grin on her face. The tiny blonde crashed into her legs before climbing into the brunette's lap.

"Mama! Mama, guess whad!" Emma placed both of her hands on her mama's cheeks, Regina leaned her forehead against the blonde's.

Regina laughed, a warm rich sound, her grin grew, "I don't know sweet girl. What?"

"Liwy she...she gods a haircud! It's weawy pwetty."

"She did, did she. Well, good for her."

"Can I has my haircud too?" Wide green eyes, peered up into brown ones, pleading, "Peese Mama?"

She bit her lip to keep from laughing. As seriously as she could manage she asked, "Well, are you asking because Lilly got her hair cut, or because you actually want it cut?"

"I weally, weally wands to! I wands to look pwetty too! I jus gods to! I needs to be pwetty Mama." The tiny doddler deadpanned, giving her mama a 'duh what were you expecting' look."

The brunette kissed Emma's forehead, "You're always pretty Emma. You don't need a haircut for that. All you need is your adorable sweet self. And your already as pretty as can be."

"You pwomise Mama?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, I do."

"...I sill wand my haircud Mama. Den I be eben _more_ pretty!" Emma threw her hands up in the air dramatically, grinning like a maniac.

Laughing, Regina shook her head.

"Hey Regina." Mal strolled into the in home office, Lilly on her hip with her newly trimmed haircut hanging down to her elbows.

The smaller brunette grinned widely, her cheeks dimpling. Waving, she shouted, "Hi Gina!"

Still chuckling, the older brunette's smile grew . "Hi Mal. And hello to you Little Lil."

Lilly leaned out, reaching for Regina. Regina pulled the second toddler into her lap for a tight hug. Emma joined hugging her mama's arm and Lilly's neck.

"Look Gina. I gots my hair cut," Lilly reached up, grabbing the tips of her hair, "See!"

"I see Lilly. Do you like your new haircut? It looks beautiful."

"Yeah. It's pwetty. And I gots a bawoon after."

The small blonde wrapped her arms around her friend, "See Mama! It is _bery_ pwetty Liwy," cuddling into her blonde friend, Lilly grinned proudly.

Pouting again, Emma pleaded with her mama, "I weally, weally wand my haircud too, peese Mama! Peese! ...And I wands a bawoon too."

Mal raised an eyebrow, "You want your haircut too Emma?"

Emma nodded, perfect blonde curls bouncing. "I wands it now Malli."

Mal chuckled, wrapping her arms around Regina's shoulders, leaning her chin on top of the younger woman's head.

Mal's lips tilted upward in a smirk, "Have you set an appointment up for her already?"

Regina scoffed playfully, "What do you mean already?"

"Please love, we both know mini Mal here has you wrapped around her little fingers." Mal reached out and poked the younger blonde's belly, causing her to giggle and tightly grab Mal's finger in a small fist.

Regina leaned her head back against the older woman's chest snuggling into the warmth of her girlfriend's arms. "No I did not make one yet darling." Regina stuck her tounge out at her older girlfriend. "I will set one up for later today. How does that sound sweet girl?"

Emma grinned, squeeling excitedly as she bounced happily.

"But, you can't get it cut any shorter than your shoulders. Okay Emma?"

Giggling Lilly hugged Emma. Tightly gripping her friend back, the blonde toddler nodded again, "Otay Mama!"

Mal smiled softly, kissed Regina's cheek and said, "Well, you're certainly in for a fun afternoon."

Regina rolled her eyes, turned her head and laid a kiss on the corner of Mal's upturned lips.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ LineBreak SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Later That Day

Regina lifted Emma into the hair salon's child seat. Emma giggled happily as the hairdresser tied the apron around her little neck.

"Okay kiddo, what were you thinking for a haircut?" The hairdresser asked the tiny blonde while looking at Regina curiously.

"I wands my hair like Mama's." Emma nodded, looking up at her brunette mother with a crooked grin dimpling her cheek.

'Shoulder length only' Regina silently mouthed to the woman. The hairdresser nodded.

"Alright then kiddo. One haircut just like your Mama's coming right up." The strawberry-blonde woman grinned back at the tiny tot. As soon as the woman lifted the scissors Emma's little eyes widened comically.

"Noo, Mama, she gods sciders..."

"She has them to cut your hair nicely baby girl. They're what she uses to cut everyone's hair." Regina gently rubbed circles on the little girls back, trying to help soothe her.

"Noo, Mama sciders hurt. I Don'd wands it to huwt." Emma's little lip quivered as she pouted fearfully up at her mama.

"Ohh, It's alright my sweet girl. I promise. How about if I get my hair trimmed right here next to you. Then it won't be so scary, does that sound good to you Emma?"

Emma slowly nodded, staring Regina in the eyes, "You holds me hand, Mama?"

Sitting down in the salon chair, Regina smiled gently and took Emma's little hand in her own, "Of course my sweet girl."

The red-headed women trimmed Regina's hair first. Just taking a little off of the ends, and combing out the little peices that clung to her hair. Emma watched closely, making sure no harm came to her mama.

"See kiddo, it didn't hurt your Mama at all." The young woman brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled down at the mini blonde. "Whaddya say we get started on your hair now. You have my word that it won't hurt at all."

Emma bit her lip and looked back and forth between both women timidly. Regina squeezed her tiny hand reassuringly in her own. Emma gripped her larger hand tightly, and peered up at her mama, then shyly whispered, "Otay."

The woman started with her bangs, cutting them to tiny ears. Pieces of blonde hair fluttered to the ground. She trimmed and layered the rest to tiny thin shoulders. Then she made sure everything was even. She combed it out once it was done, making sure that no stray hairs would fall into bright blue-green eyes.

"See it wasn't so bad. We're all done now," The hairdresser turned the chair so Emma could look in the mirror, and handed her a bright red baloon. The little girl gasped.

The small smile grew into a wide toothy grin. "I wook like Mama," Emma turned her grin on Regina. "Wook Mama, I pwetty like you!"

Regina smiled softly, hugging her daughter closely she bopped the baloon on the little girls head causeing the little girl to giggle uncontrollably.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Thanks for reading! :{)**


	5. Sick Day

**This was a request from** **Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416** **. Little Emma is sick and Regina takes care of her. I hope you like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own OUaT or any of its characters.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Sick Day-**

Chocolate brown eyes slowly blinked open. Pushing herself up, Regina glanced around looking for curly blonde hair. Dark eyebrows scrunched together, glancing at the clock it read six thirty A.M.

Frowning the brunette got out of bed and quietly made her way down the hall to her daughters bedroom. Carefully pushing the door open, Regina noticed the tiny blonde curled up in a ball, the dark blue blanket kicked halfway off the bed.

The brunette sat on the edge of the bed. Placing a kiss on Emma's unusually warm forehead, she she gently shook the small girl's shoulder saying, "Emma. Wake up sweet girl."

The small blonde wimpered, curling up tighter, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. Tired green eyes slowly blinked open.

"Mama." The little blonde wimpered, tears filling her eyes, "Tummy Huwts."

The brunette brushed messy blonde curls out of her daughter's face. Covering the tiny blonde back up with the blanket, she kissed Emma gently on the forehead again.

"I'll be right back sweetheart. I'm going to get something to help your tummy feel better." Regina stood and hurried out of the room.

Emma blinked slowly, barely able to keep her eyes open. She sniffled, burying her face into her pillow, before drifting off to sleep again.

Regina walked back into the room, setting the crackers and ginger ale on the child sized table she pulled next to the bed.

Waking the small blonde up again, she said, "I need you to sit up sweet girl. You need to take this medicine," Regina helped Emma sit up, gently rubbing circles on the blonde's warm back.

Swallowing the liquid red medicine, Emma's nose scrunched, up sticking her tongue out she said, "Yucky! No gud, Mama."

Chuckling softly the brunette held out the ginger ale, "Take a sip of this baby, it will make the bad taste go away."

The little blonde slowly sipped the drink. Leaning into her mama the blonde laid her head on the brunette's stomach.

"Mama, stay wif me." The tiny blonde sneezed, nuzzling her face against her mama. Curling up against Regina's side for warmth, sniffling she gripped the short haired brunette's shirt tightly, "No weave. Mama make me feel bedder."

"That's right sweet girl. I'm staying home with you today. I called the office already and told them that I won't be coming in. You have me all to yourself. All day."

Regina moved so she was laying against the wall. Wrapping her arms around her daughter she held her tightly. Placing a kiss to the top of the toddler's head, the brunette ran her fingers gently through soft messy curls.

Pulling the blue blanket up covering them both, the brunette got comfortable and ready for a day at home in bed with her baby.

Feeling another sneeze against her stomach, Regina knew she would most likely end up getting as sick as Emma. Rolling her eyes at herself, she gently rubbed soothing circles on the small blonde's back.

At least getting sick would be worth it. Taking care of her Emma would always be worth it.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Thank you for reading! XD**


End file.
